Chaos in the Dungeons
by TheTwoDL
Summary: What happens when Hermione's potion goes dreadfully wrong? ... WON BEST TRIO ONE-SHOT AT THE COUTURE AWARDS.


AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is my first 'poem' fanfiction I've written, so please do review it and give some feedback. =) Hope you like it!

* * *

**CHAOS IN THE DUNGEONS**

The Potions master - Severus Snape  
Walked up and down the dungeons wearing a coal, black cape.

To the Gryffindors he said, with sneer on his face,  
"You are working at an incredibly slow pace.

You shall present your potions to me in five minutes flat."  
"But professor!" interrupted Hermione Granger, "We can't do that!"

"Five points from Gryffindor for interrupting," said Snape. His face set grim.  
Tears filled Hermione's eyes, to the very brim.

Wide eye or Awakening Potion to make is a tricky and time-consuming potion indeed.  
Even for Hermione, who was working at a very fast speed.

She looked around desperately, for her respective vials,  
While she also spilt a few ingredients on the classroom tiles.

Her hair was was a mess, she had scratched her right arm.  
Though she had tried, it was in vain - to keep her countenance calm.

As bright as she was, in her hurry Hermione didn't realise  
That she had missed out an ingredient. Oh, what a surprise!

For without the Dried Billywig Stings, an ingredient risky to forget,  
The intended Awakening Potion had turned into a love potion instead!

Regardless of all the trouble, that she was about to cause,  
Hermione continued brewing her potion, without taking a single break or pause.

She stirred and brewed, until she thought it was ready,  
And then poured it into a vial, trying to keep her hand somewhat steady.

She rose from her seat slowly, as Snape called out her name.  
He smirked at her worried face, as if to say, "Here comes a ' T ', what a shame.

Never in life, had Hermione got less than and 'O'.  
And one tricky, little potion, couldn't let her final grade go down, oh no!

Lost in thought, she gave a tired sigh,  
Oblivious to the fact that Draco Malfoy was trying to trip her as she passed by.

That cheeky boy discreetly, stuck his left leg out.  
And as planned Hermione stumbled over, before anyone could give her a warning's shout.

Not only did she tumble over, but she lost her grip on the vial too.  
And everyone stared in awe, as across the classroom it flew.

Out of the uncorked container, flew some of the contents.  
And Hermione noticed that into Snape's mouth, a few drops went.

The potion that was remaining, fell on the floor with a splash.  
Preceded by the glass vial itself, that broke the silence with a resounding 'CRASH!'

The students' attention however, was diverted after a while.  
From the noise to Professor Snape, who was giving Hermione a very flashy smile.

This was followed by, his batting his eyelashes at her.  
All eyes were on Hermione, who was overcome with fear.

People began squealing and screaming, as chaos began to reign.  
"Snape's gone mad!" cried students, running wild. The whole class had gone insane.

Meanwhile - The headmaster, who had been passing by a near corridor,  
Heard all the noise and confusion and wanted to find out more.

Back in the Potions room, Hermione had taken refuge under a chair.  
And was doing her best to pretend that she wasn't there.

The bewildered girl couldn't understand, whether her potion had some sort of defect,  
Or whether Snape's behaviour was a mere side-effect.

Suddenly a knock, was heard on the door;  
Followed by a cloaked, bespectacled wizard entering. It was Albus Dumbledore.

"Albus!" cried Snape, "My friend, I have a secret to share!  
About darling Hermione - you know, the girl with the lovely, brown hair."

A few stifled giggles; an amused expression crossed Dumbledore's face.  
Hermione blanched as he glanced at her and her heart began to race.

Suspecting something was wrong, Dumbledore mentally sighed.  
"Why don't you come to my office Severus?," he said, "And there in me you can confide."

"Yes, I think I shall!" exclaimed Snape, as he followed Dumbledore across the room.  
"Do wait here for me Hermione, my dear," he added, "I'll be back before soon."

The two professors left the classroom after that 'little episode,' you see.  
Leaving behind all the students roaring in laughter and... a completely baffled Hermione.


End file.
